365 Days of Tododeku 2018
by NaylaScribbles
Summary: yearly challenge
1. Pumpkin Spice (November 25th)

Shouto Todoroki liked to think he knows everything about Midoriya who has been his boyfriend since the end of their first year at U.A. He knows every little signal that Izuku creates whether verbal or non-verbal along with his small tics and cues. He thought he knew it all up until he opened the door to their flat and walked into a cloud of steam that smells like pumpkin spice on the 25th of November.

"Izuku?" He calls trying uselessly to clear the sweet smelling clouds away with his arms as he walks getting hit by the faint scents of cinnamon and green tea as he feels along the wall for the hall window immediately opening it once his fingers hit the sill. The steam clears and he sees his boyfriend flitting around their now flour covered kitchen mixing something in a bowl. He also notices the immense amount of treats on the table in containers of all shapes and sizes while others are still cooling on racks.

"Izuku...babe what is all this...?" He asks confused about why his boyfriend would suddenly start baking the entire cookbook his mother gave them as a gift.

"Izuku?" He says after getting no response for several minutes. He walks over to Izuku after his inquiry is again ignored.

"Izuku!"

The other man jumps causing some of the batter to slosh from the bowl onto Shouto's face. The dichromatic man goes to lick it off only to be stopped by Izuku,

"Shou no don't lick that! It has raw eggs in it." Izuku says gently wiping his face with a warm rag. Shouto smiles at the gentle gesture looking up at his love.

"Babe what is this? Is there a charity bake sale?" Shouto asks.

Izuku shakes his head, "Erm..no...I tend to bake a little when I'm stressed.."

"A little?" Shouto snorts "This is the opposite of 'a little stress baking'."

Izuku's cheeks color and he huffs, "Whatever I didn't have to make those autumn bars you were eyeing from that market catalog."

Shouto sees the fall bars and grabs one, "Come on Izu you know I'm only teasing." He bites into the sweet cuddling up to his boyfriend.

Izuku sighs resting his head on top of Shouto's nuzzling back, "This case just has me all wound up…. it's so hard fumbling in the dark…"

Shouto nods turning to kiss his love on the lips, "I know babe but, until we know more about the crime ring we have to play it safe."

Izuku nods and leans into him needing comfort which Shouto gladly gives rubbing his love's back gently as he undoes the apron knot letting it slide away. Izuku snuggles into his neck sniffling. It's rare that his boyfriend breaks down from stress during a case as it is usually himself that does. Izuku shudders in his arms tears dripping onto his skin as he finally let's go.

"I've got you let it out Izu." Shouto whispers holding his boyfriend tighter as he sobs.

Izuku cries out all the emotions he's had to bottle up due to being the #1 hero. It's impossible to breathe in his position Shouto realizes. Never mind releasing the pent up emotions that come with each case.

Shouto holds him through the breakdown soothing him all the while but, it's not enough to tame the beast Izuku keeps hidden from him. Izuku is shooed to their bedroom by his boyfriend after he calmed down to rest and freshen up while Shouto cleans. Halfway to their room his anxiety catches up with him along with his repressed insecurities.

 _Some hero you are! What a waste of Shouto's time!_ _He only dates you out of pity. You're not capable of saving kids then what kind of hero are you?! You can't even propose to him because you know he'll reject you! All Might made a mistake choosing you…._

"...zuku! I...zu...k.u! Izuku!"

He jumps at the voice continuing to clutch his head mumbling horrible things about himself tears gushing down his cheeks.

Shouto is at a loss as he tries to snap his boyfriend out of it. His heart breaks hearing the horrible things Izuku is saying about himself and their relationship. He hears the pity part and grabs Izuku's chin forcing him to meet his eyes.

" I'm not dating you out of pity and I never would lead you on like that. I'm with you because I love you and nothing will ever change that."Shouto says before pressing their lips together. He feels Izuku respond weakly to the kiss and pulls away.

"... Shouto?" He mumbles tears beading in his eyes.

"I'm here." Shouto replies pulling him closer as the weak tremors shake his body. Izuku shudders and hiccups before settling into his arms. Shouto has never seen him like this until now; he lets out a shuddering breath as he strokes his boyfriend's hair.

"I haven't had an attack this bad in a while…" Izuku mumbles still out of it.

"This has happened before?!" Shouto says. "Why didn't you tell me you have anxiety attacks?" His heart breaks at the thought of Izuku going through one of these episodes alone.

"S'not just anxiety…" Izuku mumbles hiding his face in Shouto's shirt. He hoped to keep this side of him hidden to keep Shouto from worrying.

"I gathered that much." Shouto says. He feels Izuku tense in his lap and sighs knowing that his reply came out icy. He strokes Izuku's hair trying not to cry himself. "Why didn't you tell me Izu? And don't say it's because you didn't want me to worry." His boyfriend is silent for a while. "Izuku please talk to me." He whispers tears welling in his eyes.

"I didn't want to burden you…" Izuku mumbles into his shirt his voice muffled.

"What?" Shouto asks unable to understand what he just said.

Izuku shudders clearly on the verge of tears again, "I don't w-want to burden you…" He repeats a hiccup following after as he starts crying again hiding his face in Shouto's shirt.

Shouto gently pulls Izuku's face from his shirt rubbing the tears off his cheeks gently with his thumbs, "You've never been a burden for having emotions. Please don't think of yourself as one."

"I've always thought of myself as one...and I always will. I'm...hic...just a...hic..burden on others…." Izuku says through his sobs.

"Oh honey….have you been carrying this inside you alone the whole time?" Shouto says continuing to stroke his cheeks. Izuku nuzzles into his palm nodding as his tears drip through Shouto's fingers. "I don't want you to suffer through your anxiety and insecurities alone anymore okay?"

Izuku nods whispering a hoarse okay as he cries out the remainder of his anxiety attack while Shouto strokes his hair and cheeks. Once it passes he looks up at his boyfriend guiltily. Shouto shakes his head, "None of that." He kisses Izuku's nose making him smile.

 _Coward._

Izuku snuggles into his boyfriend's arms content with being a coward for a little while longer.


	2. New Year's Tears (December 31st)

Izuku Midoriya has never been so nervous in his life except for when he applied to UA, asked Shouto out, telling Bakugou about One for All….yeah okay he has been nervous before but, not like this. He requested the day off so he and Shouto can celebrate New Year's together. He made reservations at the restaurant Shouto has always wanted to try but, they're always booked leaving him disappointed. He also got a great spot to watch the ball drop yet another thing Shouto could never do due to crowds til crazy schedules. "Now I just need to get my suit from the tailor and the flowers from Rinzu…." He mutters as he walks into the bank checkering his watch seeing that it's just past 5:30 pm. "I still have plenty of time to get this done. He doesn't get out until 6 and our reservation is at 8:30." He's almost to the front when the man in front of him pulls a gun.

"Everybody down or you lose your heads!" A warning shot is fired and everyone screams panic erupting. Another few rounds are fired and woman is shot in the foot before everyone cowers in the middle of the Capitol Bank.

Izuku crawls to the injured woman, "Here take my scarf and apply pressure once I take your shoe off okay?" She nods and he removes her ruined shoe and blood soaked sock. She applies pressure once he carefully pulls the bullet fragments out using the tweezers from his utility knife. She curls closer to her husband whimpering as Izuku crawls toward the counter. He really can't pull the hero card right now seeing how delicate the situation is. He is about to hit the alarm when one of the villains spots him,

"What do you think you're doing baby face?" She says cocking his gun.

 _Damn it I didn't want to do this today!_ He thinks to himself as the villain makes him stand up. He sighs and turns socking the villain in the face the crunch echoing in the quiet room.

"You mother fucker!" With that shout the fight begins chaos following shortly after as the people scatter to avoid getting caught in crossfire.

"And in other news tonight Capitol Bank robbery apprehended by a mysterious man that has a striking resemblance to our beloved #1 hero…"

Midoriya runs through the park panting knowing he's late.

 _You already missed dinner...some date you are! Why would he even bother with the park after you stood him up?!_

He skids to a halt spotting Shouto standing in their chosen spot as the final countdown begins.

10!

"Shouto I... I'm so sorry…." He says tears beading in his eyes. "I ruined our evening…"

9!

Shouto walks over to him with a sigh, "Must trouble always find you?"

8!

"I'm so sorry! I know you've been looking forward to this for months…" Izuku hiccups tears dropping off his chin.

7!

Shouto looks away, "When you didn't show up to dinner I didn't know how to feel honestly…. you've never stood me up…" He takes a shaky breath a few tears escaping down his cheeks their breath clouding in the cold air.

6!

Izuku sniffles hanging his head in shame, "I didn't want to stand you up…"

5!

"It still hurt Izu…you got me all excited for tonight only to leave me disappointed." Shouto says turning away as the ball drops lower.

4!

"There's no way to make this up to you is there…?" Izuku asks more tears falling.

3!

Shouto shakes his head the wind ruffling his bangs as they stand crying in the park. Izuku turns to go his shoulders shaking knowing he messed up horribly and that Shouto probably wanted to be alone.

2!

Shouto grabs his arm pulling his boyfriend back toward him. Izuku looks down at him tears still falling from his eyes. The remorse in his eyes broke Shouto's will to stay mad at him, "I'm glad you're safe. When I heard about the hold up at the bank I was so scared that you might have been shot." Shouto says holding onto Izuku tighter. Izuku hugs him tight mumbling soft reassurances. Shouto sheds a few more tears glad to be safe in his boyfriend's arms.

1!

"I love you Shou." Izuku says nuzzling his boyfriend's hair before tilting his chin up and pressing their lips together.

"Happy new year!"


	3. Silver Lining (March 14th)

It was raining the day of their wedding and in hindsight Shouto should have seen that as foreshadowing but, he had more pressing concerns at the moment. Like well he's literally about to marry the love of his life and he's not emotionally prepared for the ceremony.

"Calm the fuck down halfie!" Bakugo scolds him grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to sit in one of the cushy chairs in the back room of the cathedral. "You're gonna ruin your dress." Shouto lets out a frosty breath from under his veil feeling anxious all over again. "Deep fucking breaths." Bakugo tells him and he obeys taking several deep breaths. Bakugo sat next to him in the other chair, "You two have been planning this for three years but, I get the nerves. I freaked the fuck out the day I got married." Shouto remembers how badly Bakugo had flipped on the day of he and Enjiro's wedding. His soon to be husband had to literally restrain the blonde from pacing with his super strength. He chuckles softly at the memory giving the blonde a weak half smile. "Better." Bakugo says smiling back.

"It's time gents~" Ochako says poking her head into the room. Bakugo stands up and goes to her offering his arm and she snorts taking it. Shouto feels his nerves come back full force until Touya comes in to get him.

"So totally emotionally unprepared to do this?" He asks raising a brow. Shouto nods another frosty breath leaving his lips as they get into the back of the church. "Mom was scared too, at least you're marrying for love." Shouto nods as the wedding music starts. Everyone is standing when he and Touya walk out and he feels them staring knowing that it's weird for a man to get married in a dress. They get to the altar where Izuku is waiting and his heart flutters when his love smiles at him with love in his eyes.

"You look stunning Shouto." He says quietly making Shouto blush as the priest begins the ceremony. The readings were lovely and Iida made everyone tear up with his heartfelt speech. Then Shouto and Izuku are before the priest again to recite their vows. Shouto is shaking until Izuku gently squeezes hands to let him know that he's nervous too. The priest asks for the rings right as the church door burst open revealing a livid Enji Todoroki.

"I object to the entirety of this!" He snaps marching up to the altar and grabbing Shouto's arm in an iron grasp. "You need to STOP pretending that this is okay! You will marry a woman like I did!" Shouto struggles with wide eyes shaking as he tries to get free. This is a literal repeat of three years ago when they tried to get married and Enji shut it down and took Shouto away. By the time he returned to Izuku he was covered in bruises and crying his eyes out sobbing apologies. It took Izuku months to regain Shouto's trust; to be able to cuddle him and kiss him without Shouto crying in panic. This time Izuku is prepared and simply pulls his lover from his father's grasp and looks at Enji,

"Fuck your opinion. You were never invited nor asked for your input. Shouto is an adult that you have absolutely no control over legally. Now you have stalled the ceremony long enough. Leave." Enji scoffs trying to grab Shouto again only to be blocked.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest begins as those invited step in to keep Enji away from the two on the altar. Touya punches his father in the face

"This seems familiar." he snorts as ice coats the floor.

"Through good times and bad?"

Enji snarls and lunges at him only to get stopped by Bakugo who blows his eyebrows off. Each person makes it harder for Enji to end the ceremony. And each obstacle makes him angrier and angrier as he had Shouto's life planned out for him that had nothing to do with him marry Midoriya who is no where near wealthy enough nor can he give Shouto heirs to continue the Todoroki bloodline.

"Through sickness and health?" The line makes the duo smile as the flu is what brought them even closer together. Enji almost gets to the altar until Iida pulls him back.

"You are being quite rude!" he says kicking Enji back.

"To love honor, obey, for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live?" Shouto looks at Izuku and they both say, "I do."

Enji is thrown from the church but, he smirks holding up the bands, "You cannot marry without rings! So long as I live you will never be properly wed!" He storms away into the rain and Shouto breaks tears going down his cheeks as his father snatched the beautiful heirloom bands away in a fit of bigoted rage.

"Hey it's okay Sho, don't cry." Izuku says to him pulling out another box and setting the rings on the pillow. "I figured he'd snatch those since he is a bigoted idiot that can't accept our love. So I got spares." Shouto sniffles and wipes his tears. The priest smiles and blesses the rings and looks at Izuku,

"Repeat after me." Izuku nods and the priest says," I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day.This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

Izuku looks at Shouto his eyes full of love, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day.This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." He slides the band onto his finger and the priest looks at Shouto and says his piece.

Shouto then takes the ring and looks at Izuku "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart.I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore.This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours.I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."I give you this ring in God's name, as a symbol of all that we have promised and all that we shall share. I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live.I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you." Shouto slides the band onto his finger more tears gathering in his eyes.

"I am happy to present Mr and Mr Izuku Midoriya. You may now kiss the groom." the priest says and everyone cheers as Izuku dips Shouto and kisses him. They leave the church together and run for the limo laughing in the rain. The wedding party starts with their first dance as a couple and then moves to cutting the cake and shoving cake in each other's faces as per tradition. After cake, the bouquet being thrown and 2 more dances Izuku gets up and kisses Shouto's cheek saying he's got to run a quick errand before he returns to the flat to prepare for their Honeymoon to the Caribbean. Shouto nods and asks him to be careful receiving a promise that he will be.

Two hours later the storm had worsened and Izuku had not yet returned to their flat leaving Shouto worried that something happened. Right as he is about to call Iida the door opens revealing a soaking wet Izuku. Shouto sets his phone down going over to his husband and pressing his left hand onto his coat. Once he's dry Shouto pulls him closer and hugs him crying into his shirt. "You scared me!" He sobs. He sees the bruises on Izuku's face and starts to panic. "W-what happened to you?" He asks panic in his voice.

"I found your father and he wasn't happy to see me." Izuku replies and Shouto wrings his hands more breathless sobs escaping him as his panic worsens. "On the bright side…" Izuku continues and Shouto whirls around

"What bright side is there? You s-scared me half to death to chase my father who clearly roughed you up!" He hiccups as Izuku pulls him close and strokes his hair.

"I got our wedding bands back." Izuku whispers sliding the cheap ring off and the Midoriya heirloom on as he switches his own wedding band over.

"You're the absolute worst." Shouto sniffles fighting a smile as his husband leans to kiss him.

"Worth it." Izuku whispers against his lips.


	4. Winter Promises (February 21st)

Shouto is woken by the loud crash that came from from the kitchen and the fact that he can't breathe. He goes to get up and shivers suddenly cold even though the cold doesn't usually bother him. "Izuku are you otay?" He asks going into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Izuku is cleaning up the pots and tins that had fallen from a cabinet but, he pauses hearing Shouto come in.

"I forgot those were in the cabinet above the cabinet with the tea in it." He says sheepishly. "Did I wake you up?" Shouto nods shivering again. "Are you cold?" Izuku asks going over to him wrapping his arms around Shouto who nods snuggling closer. Izuku kisses his forehead and frowns, "Sho you're burning up." He picks up his boyfriend and goes back to their room setting him on the sheets. He fetches a thermometer and puts it under Shouto's tongue pulling it out of his mouth once it beeped. It reads 39 degrees celsius making Izuku worry because Shouto rarely gets sick never mind having such a high fever. He sees Shouto going towards the bathroom and catches his arm, "What are you doing?" he says perplexed.

"Taking a shower? I habe to work today and if I don't hurry I'll be late." Shouto replies trying to escape Izuku's gently but, firm grip. He squeaked when Izuku picks him up and puts him back in bed tucking him in. "I habe work Zuku."

Izuku shakes his head "Shouto you have a fever of 103. You're not going anywhere." He turns and grabs his phone taking a breath to prepare himself for the yelling match with Endeavor. He hit the number for the flame hero's personal phone leaving the room so Shouto wouldn't have to hear it.

"Endeavor's office. Oh hey Deku, what did you need?" Candle Light's cheerful voice chirped.

"Shouto won't be in today." Izuku says quietly but, the call gets cut off shortly after. He glares at the phone before going back to the bedroom to find Shouto out of bed trying to get dressed. He sighs and goes over grabbing Shouto's hero uniform and holding it out of reach.

"Sho you're sick…" He says worriedly as his boyfriend tries to snatch the uniform back and failing.

"I'm fine, gibe me my uniform." He replies trying to grab it again.

"No, you're going back to bed." Izuku says and locks the uniform in his cabinet of their closet. Shouto looks terrified.

"I don't get sick days! Gibe me my uniform!" He snaps panic coloring his voice.

"You get them starting now. I won't see you hurt because your father isn't able to treat you as a human being." Izuku says guarding the cabinet. "Babe you are literally swaying on your feet. You have a 103 degree fever so, no you're not going to work." Shouto glares at him looking upset.

"Gibe. Me. My. Uniform." He says coldly frost coating his right arm.

"Not gonna happen no matter how frosty you get." Izuku replies right before he's encased in ice spare the hand holding the keys to the cabinet. Shouto unlocks it and snatches his costume. He slowly thaws Izuku while he pulls it on leaving his boyfriend's feet frozen as he walks out the door. Izuku shatters the ice around his feet with a sigh knowing he needs to prepare for Shouto's eventual crash.

Shouto makes it to work on time only because he rushed and was careless."Izuku is oberreacting...I'm fine." He grumbles as he makes his way to his father's office. He and Endeavor leave for a mission shortly after he clocks in.

"Shouto to your left!" Candle Light shouts as they fight the villains trying to rob a armored transport. He goes to apprehend the villain when his vision goes fuzzy causing him to miss.

"Shouto catch the villain don't make a mess!" His father snaps welding a pipe around the already defeated villains but, his voice sounds like it's echoing from far away as his vision blurs worse.

"Shouto!" Candle Light shouts right as the young hero collapses right onto the villain he had been fighting.

"Gh-!" Shouto gasps sitting up only to groan and lay back down as his temples throb. His vision slowly clears revealing that he's at the flat.

"I tried to tell him…" He hears Izuku say quietly. "He refused to listen."

"He's stubborn and we all know it." Candle Light replies softly. "He's also never been sick like this until now." He hears his boyfriend sigh and thank her for bringing him back before the door opens and closes. Izuku walks back into the room.

"You sir are sick and you are going to let me nurse you back to health whether you want me to or not." Shouto looks away feeling thoroughly scolded. "Babe everyone gets sick it's okay." Izuku says seeing him looking ashamed. "You're only human." he kisses Shouto's forehead making him look away flustered. "You've never had the flu have you?" Izuku asks him and he shakes his head. "It sucks." He sums up. "At least if you have no one to dote on you and care for you."

"I'm sorry for not beliebing you.." Shouto says before coughing softly.

"It's okay I love you even when you are stubborn." Izuku says going to get another cool rag to bring his fever down. When he returns Shouto sneezes and looks up at him,

"I'm scared." He admits.

"Never fear, I've got you." Izuku says kissing his hot forehead again stroking his flushed cheeks after. Shouto smiles weakly nuzzling into his touch.

"Tank you." he says quietly wanting this man to be by his side caring for him forever. "Stay with me foreber?' He yawns as he starts to fall asleep again hearing Izuku's soft

"Always."

It takes 2 weeks for him to recover from the flu and Shouto knows he wouldn't have made it without Izuku there to care for him the entire time. His boyfriend held and cuddled him through the hard spots of his illness making sure his needs were met. He had never felt so loved in his entire life. As he rushes to get out the door for work he feels Izuku catch his arm. He looks over at his boyfriend and freezes. Izuku is on one knee in his suit holding out a ring.

"Can we make that forever you asked for 2 weeks ago official?" He asks his cheeks red. Shouto tackles him crying with joy. Needless to say they were both late for work but, seeing their happy expressions and the ring on Shouto's finger their superiors let it slide just this once.


	5. Spring Surprise (May 10th)

Their honeymoon ended up being put off until the beginning of September due to a sudden spike in crimes that required either a strong set of arms/legs or a combat to the elements. By the time September rolled around both men were completely drained and ready for a vacation and some much needed couple time. Cuddling is nice but, they've been ready for the next step since they got married in spring.

Izuku collapsed on their bed freshly showered, "I have been ready for this for months."

Shouto comes over and nuzzles his husband, "Villains are a pain in the ass." He agrees giving Izuku a soft kiss that earns him a happy sigh and a hug that drags him onto the bed. "I want a family with you." he says quietly.

"Me too." Izuku replies pulling Shouto onto his chest. "But, for now we have a 3 am flight and we should sleep." Shouto nods curling up in his husband's arms and drifting off almost immediately. Izuku began to softly snore shortly after his face buried in Shouto's hair. 3 am came way too soon in his opinion but, Shouto loved to cuddle and hated to get up when he was safely tucked in his husband's arms. After some hassle and trying to avoid the press at the airport they boarded a plane to Nassau Island. Shouto fell asleep curled up against Izuku in their first class seats which turned into a hammock like bed. Izuku he could tell was reading or snoozing himself. He did rouse Shouto to eat when the food cart came around but, was content cuddling otherwise. The 17 hour flight was uneventful aside from some turbulence that led to Shouto crying into Izuku's shoulder. "Shh it's just turbulence." He soothed his husband stroking his hair. He kisses his hair and holds him close until the plane is past the rough air. Shouto hiccups and looks up at him through his bangs, "It okay to be scared." Izuku assures him kissing his nose drawing a blush out of his husband. They arrived at Nassau Island at 4pm local time and immediately head for the hotel after claiming their luggage. "Wow." Izuku breathes once they get to Atlantis Hotel.

"Y-yea." Shouto agrees weakly as Izuku checks them in. Once they get to their room they strip and shower together. Izuku promises that they can go further later as they change for a much needed date night. By the time they get back it's 1 am and they're both too drunk to even think about sex. The next day Shouto feels hot when he wakes up and looking back he should have known what the sudden fever meant. Izuku says they can go out later once their hangovers are gone. He agrees but, their day out ends up being Izuku becoming oddly agitated and protective of him. By the time they get back to their room Izuku is red faced as is Shouto and they decide to stay in after placing the do not disturb sign on the door. They had a very good night and every day after that was even better. Their month long honeymoon is over before they know it and they head to the airport to return to Tokyo.

Shouto has felt off ever since they returned from Nassau but, he assumed it was a random travel related bug. He missed one day of work when the nausea and vomiting spells kept him worshipping their toilet or in bed with a hot water bottle on his belly to ease the cramps. The next day he felt fine and went to work like normal. As the months passed he had random bouts of odd cravings but, he and Izuku figured it was stress as their recent case was ongoing and very stressful. Stupid cannibalistic crime rings and no that was not something he ever thought would exist in the world of heroes. It was March when he first noticed that he'd gained weight and pinches gently at his belly sniffling, "Zuku am I fat?" He says suddenly startling his husband.

"What brought this on?" Izuku asks setting the iron aside and going to him.

"I'm fat…" He replies pinching the slight pudge that he'd gained. Izuku hugs him and gently rubs his belly.

"Stress eating is a thing babe. We both are very guilty of that lately. You're not fat though."

"I'm n-not?" Shouto asks wondering why in Kami's name he's suddenly so sensitive about his weight.

"No you're perfect but, if it's bothering you we can start going to the gym again?" Izuku replies nuzzling his neck. Shouto feels angry suddenly and pulls away startling his husband who sees the anger and puts his hands up, "It's your body in the end…" He says weakly.

"Humph!" Shouto storms off into their bedroom and slams the door before starting to cry making Izuku worry but, he gives Shouto his space to cool off. He goes to the room once the ironing is finished opening the door.

"Sho?" he goes into their room and finds a lump in their bed. "Honey are you okay?" Shouto looks up at him tears going down his cheeks and hugs him sobbing apologies. "Aw no… shhh shhh." Izuku rocks him and cuddles him until he stops crying. "I'm not mad just confused mostly?" He kisses Shouto's head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"W-what's wrong with m-me?" Shouto sobs confused himself.

"I don't know Sho but, we'll get through this odd funk together." Izuku soothes and he smiles.

He visits Recovery Girl the next day Recovery Girl examines him for several minutes before he's allowed to lower his legs and redress. "You're seven months pregnant." She tells him and he freezes,

"I'm w-what?!" He squeaks. "I c-can't be...I was t-told I'm an alpha…."

" Given your upbringing it doesn't shock me that your second gender was misread as exactly what Enji wanted to hear." She sighs discarding her gloves and telling him to lift his shirt. He obeys and she pours cold gelon his belly, "Everything seems fine." She turns the machine off and wipes the gel off. She tells him to go home and rest.

Shouto thanks her and leaves shell shocked a self care book and folder in his hands. He gets back to the flat and goes to their bedroom knowing Izuku is at work and won't be home for a few more hours. Tears fill his eyes as he fully realizes, "Oh my god I'm going to be a mother…" He whispers to the empty bedroom. He smiles hugging his belly excited to tell his husband the news as soon as he gets home.

Izuku doesn't come home that night….


	6. Dewdrops (August 6th)

Shouto wakes to the sound of Zara crying. He yawns and stretches going over to his daughter's crib, "Good morning grumpy cat." He teases and she coos reaching for him clearly hungry. He picks her up and nurses her sitting in the rocking chair in the guest room he'd turned into a nursery. The bedroom remained untouched as it had since the night is life fell apart at the seams. He received the news right after being told he's with child. He feels Zara stop nursing and gently burps her before getting her nappy changed. He burned the old diaper dressing her in her favorite rebel jumper. He sets her in her playpen with a monitor going to take a shower. He lathers up his throat tightening as his mind drifts back to the night his life fell apart.

 _"Ochako?" He says groggy having fallen asleep his phone waking him up as it blasted walking on sunshine. "No I'm home why? I got the most amazing news...why are you crying…?" His eyes widen as she chokes out that he needs to come to the hospital right now. He gets there in 15 minutes flat running to the waiting area. "What happened?!" He says alarmed his hand on his belly protectively. "Where's Izuku and Tenya?" Ochako shakes her head and pulls him into a chair and says they're in surgery. "Surgery?!" He exclaims._ _"D-drunk driver...they were on the way back from p-patrol...T-Tenya refused to leave Izuku so he went in for the surgery….Z-Zuku got hit head on…" She stammers through her tears. "It was the stolen fright truck cab we've been t-tracing…." Tenya comes back in scrubs and looks pale as a ghost shaking his head before either of them say a word. Ochako breaks down sobbing into his chest as he holds her. "I'm s-so sorry Shouto…" She wails._ _"They couldn't….he…" Tenya couldn't form sentences through his own shock and grief but, Shouto tried anyway wanting it to be a lie. "He...his heart….gave…" Tenya managed to choke out. Izuku's heart had stopped on the table._ _Shouto had cried and screamed holding onto his belly with a gentle hand. The others cried even harder when they realized what his news had been. They all cried together until Bakugo showed up to take them home. He and Enjiro insisted Shouto stay with them for the night offering a watery congratulations and even more watery condolences for his loss._ _Tokyo as a whole wept that day._

Shouto is brought from his reverie by a crash that has him out of the shower and dry immediately. He finds his daughter is gone and panics until he sees the door to the bedroom open and his heart sinks. He hasn't been in there since Izuku...He sighs going after his daughter and finding her looking at his husband's picture. She looks up at him with wide eyes and opens her mouth, "D-dada?" She says waving her mist at the picture. Shouto's heart swells and breaks at the same time,

"Y-yea that's dada...I j-just wish he could have met you…" Shouto chokes up and starts crying, "I miss him s-so much! It hurts!"

"Mumu!" Zara stands on weak legs and wobbles over to him hugging his arm tears in her eyes.

"Y-you have his hair you know?" He sobs hugging his daughter, "A-and one of his eyes…" Shouto pulls the picture down, "S-see?"

"M-m-mumu!" She sobs hugging him tighter. "Dada…" She adds touching the picture with Shouto. They cry together one for the pain of missing his husband and the other from the overwhelming emotion coming from her mother. They cry themselves to sleep. Ochako stops by after her shift. Her eyes widen when she sees the bedroom open and Shouto in it with his daughter holding a picture of Izuku. She realized that Shouto had cried himself out along with Zara who is too young to understand grieving. She picks them up and tucks them into the king sized bed using pillows to protect Zara.

"Sleep tight." She whispers as she leaves the room. She leaves dinner on the counter and leaves the flat hoping Shouto will finally take the first step towards healing. The next day Shouto takes Zara with him to the cemetery before he meets up with Fuyumi and Touya. He sets his three month old in the grass and watches her toddle through the dewy grass toward the statue at the centre of the graveyard.

"Shouto-" Fuyumi is cut off by her brother who sighs,

"No Fuyu let him do this...it's his first step toward healing." They watch their brother go toward the memorial following their niece.

"Dada?" She asks pointing at All Might. Shouto lets out a watery chuckle.

"That's All Might…" He leads her to his husband's grave where his statue stands shining in the early morning light, "That's dada." She makes grabby hands saying up. He picks her up and lets her touch the statue,

"Oyasu dada…" Shouto sniffles more tears falling as his daughter wishes his husband goodnight. He chokes and cries with a smile on his face because he knows that Izuku wouldn't want him to mourn. He's want him to go on.

"You were always a hypocrite…" He chuckles as he stands in the shadow of the statue. "You cried over Toshinori for months." He pulls flowers out and goes to the grave setting them down as Zara sets down a daisy she picked.

"Oyasumi Izuku."


End file.
